


Gungjung

by 9496percent



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, will be updated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9496percent/pseuds/9496percent
Summary: About those who met at a place full of stories.a ryeongseung/seungzz ffInspired by Shiori Yuwa's Full House Kiss
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Gungjung

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so bear with me please? hehe (^///^)

“Argh, damn it! He's still there. "

Cho Seungyoun watched the guards in front of the elite school gate, Gungjung from a distance. From earlier this young man tried various ways to get into the school. Starting from pretending to be innocent to be allowed in to disguising himself as a criminal. 

"Tsk, if this goes on, how do I get in there?"

Seungyoun chewed his thumb nails while continuing to rack his brain, thinking of a way to get into the school. The elite Gungjung school, where the rich kids learn; either alpha, beta, or omega. Only those with strong connections can enter there. And Seungyoun has to go in there no matter what. The only clue of where her brother, Evan was, was there. 

“Come on, Cho Seungyoun, you can't give up! Come on, think! A school this big must have other entrances or walls that you can jump over." 

Meticulously, the young man surrounded the school building. Researching every section that he could possibly pass to get inside. Before long he found a section of the fence that he could jump over. Seungyoun immediately climbed the fence and made it into the area within the school. 

Unexpectedly, it turned out that there was a Doberman which was awake because of his actions and immediately chased him. Seungyoun ran as hard as he could to avoid the dog bite. But gradually his legs hurt to run. 

Accidentally, his leg hit a stone and fell. Seungyoun groaned a little, it seemed like his leg was slightly injured. He felt like getting up and running, but he didn't have the strength. He could see the fierce dog before him, ready to pounce on him. When the dog ran at him, Seungyoun closed his eyes tightly. 

_Father, Mother, Brother, I'm sorry... Looks like this is the end of my life..._

" **Stop it, Max!** “

For a few seconds Seungyoun still closed his eyes but he didn't feel anything. Timidly, he opened his eyes and saw a man standing with his back to him. The man was wearing the Gungjung student uniform. 

"Mr. Han!" shouted the school guard who ran towards them. 

_This is bad! If he comes here, I will definitely get caught and won't be able to enter here again,_ Seungyoun thought frantically. 

And it seems that Seungyoun's confused face was read by a young man named Han. Then the man walked away from Seungyoun while carrying the dog named Max, out of the back of the building where Seungyoun fell. 

“Did something happen, Mr. Han? Earlier I heard Max's barking while on guard nearby. " said the guard.

"No, nothing. Take Max back to his cage. " Mr. Han ordered.

"But..." replied the guard doubtfully.

"I said take him to his cage, are my orders less clear?" The young man stared at the guard sharply and coldly.

"Ah no, Mr. Han. Fine, I'll take Max to his cage." Then he brought the Doberman dog leaving young Han alone. 

"You." The sudden words from Han startled Seungyoun, who was secretly trying to escape from behind the building where he was hiding from the school guard. 

"Ah, yes. That's, um, th-thanks for saving me from that dog and guard. I owe you a debt of gratitude." Seungyoun said, bending his body 90 degrees in front of the student.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know that apart from the Gungjung students and teachers, entry is prohibited?” asked the young man coldly.

"I know but I want to enter this school. No, I _have to_ enter this school. " Seungyoun said firmly.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you, but I can guarantee that my aim is for good."

"How can anyone believe that your intention to enter this school is for good if you can't tell other people?"

"That..." Seungyoun fell silent. He did not know how to convey to others that the purpose of entering the Gungjung was to obtain information on Evan's whereabouts. The man was his only family after their father died in an accident. He didn't want to lose his family again.

"Go. I won't report you to the school guard. Take the entrance exam if you really want to enter the Gungjung."

"But I have no connection..."

"Then give up on getting in here."

"Can not. I can't just give up. Because if I give up, then I… I… don't have anyone in this world anymore. " 

Seungyoun bit his lip, holding back his tears that almost spilled. He couldn't cry, not until he found Evan.

"Sorry to bother you earlier. Thank you again for your help. May I know your name? " asked Seungyoun after controlling himself again.

"....Han Seungwoo."

“Yes, Han Seungwoo-ssi. I will always remember your name. Someday I will definitely repay your kindness. I'll excuse myself. " Seungyoun gave a sincere smile to Seungwoo. Then he left the young man, his steps a little limping.

"Wait." Seungwoo's words made Seungyoun stop walking and turn around.

"You haven't said your name."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I'm sorry, my name is Seungyoun. Cho Seungyoun. "

"..."

"See you again, Seungwoo-ssi." Seungyoun gave a smile so wide that his eyes turned into a crescent moon and turned back. Suddenly Seungyoun's wrist was pulled by Seungwoo so that the young man faced him. 

"You..." Seungwoo glared at him.

"Yes?" Seungyoun gave a confused look. Why does Seungwoo see him like that? He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. Then Seungwoo let go of his wrist. 

"Follow me." 

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

The two of them walked in the apartment complex near Gungjung which was inhabited by many school students. Seungyoun paid attention to the various buildings they passed. Big and spacious, really only for the elite.

He saw Seungwoo's back who was walking in front of him. Seungyoun didn't understand what was really going on. Why did Seungwoo tell him to follow the man when he was the one who told him to go? So strange. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts, Seungyoun bumped into Seungwoo's back, who stopped walking. 

"Aw, sorry to bump into you." he said, stroking his sore nose lightly. He was surprised because he just realized that they stopped in front of an apartment unit door and Seungwoo opened it. Since when did he get to this floor? he thought confused.

"Come in."

Seungyoun followed him inside. Seungyoun looked around, the unit was quite wide. The furniture in it is not much, in fact, it is practically empty. From the window you can see the view of Seoul from a height.

"Wait here." Seungwoo left Seungyoun in the living room and disappeared behind a door. Seungyoun threw himself down on the sofa. He is tired; not only his body but his mind as well.

One week ago, Evan suddenly disappeared from their home with their parents' insurance money and savings. The only thing Seungyoun knows is that Evan went out with someone from Gungjung named Hwang Yibo. Seungyoun did not understand what caused his brother to just leave him.

His thoughts were shattered when he heard the sound of the door opening. Seungwoo came back with the medicine box that he placed in front of Seungyoun. Seungyoun looked at Seungwoo with a confused look.

"Clean your wound before it gets worse." said Seungwoo as if answering the confused look of the man in front of him. Then he went to the kitchen leaving Seungyoun doing his words (or rather orders), treating the wound on his knee from the fall earlier.

Seungwoo came back again when Seungyoun finished treating his wound. He put a cup of hot chocolate in front of Seungyoun. 

"Here."

"Thank you."

Then the Han man sat on the sofa opposite while drinking his coffee. For a few minutes there was only silence over them. Each one is busy with his thoughts.

"You... can you do housework?" asked Seungwoo, breaking the silence.

"Huh... yeah, I think so."

"Then, be my housekeeper."

"Huh?"

“Your salary is 2 million won per month. I'll prepare a room for you. If you agree, you can enter the Gungjung. How? My offer is good, right? ”

Seungyoun was silent, he was confused whether to agree or not. But Seungwoo said he would allow him to enter Gungjung. That means Seungyoun can get a clue to Evan's whereabouts immediately. There was no time to hesitate, Seungyoun made up his mind.

“Fine, I agree! As long as I can enter Gungjung, I am willing to do anything! ”

"Okay, then let's get to work."

"Now?!"

Han Seungwoo's apartment is on the top floor of the tallest building in the Gungjung school complex. The unit is even too spacious for one to live in. Even so, for some reason this place was such a mess.

"What is this?!"

Seungyoun stared in horror at the chaos in the kitchen, dining table, toilet and bathroom. Really dirty and messy. He could not understand how the Han man could survive living in such a dirty place.

“Clean all over the place in this house until I get back. If not, our agreement will be canceled." said Seungwoo before leaving his house leaving Seungyoun who stood still.

"YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME, HAN SEUNGWOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

Cho Seungyoun threw himself on the sofa again after successfully cleaning all the available rooms. Everything he cleaned until there was no dust attached. The apartment really looks like a brand new apartment, all thanks to Seungyoun's hard work.

His body felt so crushed that it felt like his joints were about to fall off. In his mind, Seungyoun blamed Seungwoo for causing himself this way. He swore at him with all the curses he knew. 

His thoughts were interrupted because he heard the front door open. Quickly he stood up and fixed his clothes. He saw someone's shadow enter.

“Hyung, are you here? I didn't find you at school earlier. Aren't you coming in today?" said the man, trying to loosen the tie and take off his uniform jacket, walking through the living room to the kitchen just like that. The person took water and drank it. Suddenly the person stopped drinking and turned to look at Seungyoun who was still standing.

"He-hello?" said Seungyoun hesitantly with a little lowered his head.

"Who are you?"

“I… am a housekeeper, my name is Cho Seungyoun. Starting from today I work here. "

"Seungwoo-hyung hired you to be a housekeeper?"

"Yes..."

"That's strange." said the man in surprise.

Soon they heard the front door open again, Han Seungwoo was back. 

"Byungchan-ah, what are you doing here?" he asked the person who had just entered his house.

“Hyung, where have you been? I was looking for you at school earlier but your classmate said you didn't come back after break. "

Seungwoo ignored the question and chose to look around the room. It turned out that the house had been cleaned more than what he had expected. Apparently Seungyoun really determined to get in Gungjung. He saw the young man who was still faithful standing in his place.

"Hey, don't you hear me, Hyung?" Asked Byungchan irritably.

“Are you hungry, Byungchan-ah? Order something. You too, Seungyoun, order dinner, you must be hungry. " 

"Huh? Ah, I… ”

“I'm bored with delivery food, Hyung. I want to eat home cooking today! ” Byungchan sulked.

“Then just order at your favorite restaurant.”

“No, the restaurant is closed today because they are on vacation in Busan. I just saw it on their social media. "

"Order from another restaurant. "

"I don't want to, I've never found a restaurant that serves food as good as they like." Byungchan said while pouting his lips. Then something flashed in his mind when he saw Seungyoun. The man smiled ignorantly.

"You, your name is Seungyoun, right? Can you cook? " 

" Yes... a little bit. " _But not as good as my mother_ , Seungyoun thought.

"Then please make kimchi-jjigae. I bet you can, right?" 

For some reason, it feels like this man named Byungchan is challenging Seungyoun to show his cooking skills. Yes, Seungyoun is not as good as his mother, who used to work as a chef at an international hotel. But make no mistake, his cooking is always praised by his family, even his friends, as the most delicious food they have ever tried.

“You bet!”

And Seungyoun gave Byungchan what he wanted more than he wanted. The three of them sat at the dining table with a bowl of kimchi-jjigae in front of them and a few other side-dishes. Seungyoun and Seungwoo were silent watching Byungchan, who had not stopped the cutlery since all the food was served. He sipped the soup until it ran out, it seemed like he was starving

“I’m fuuuulllll~” said the dimpled young man in it while gently stroking his stomach. Two people near him are still loyal to watch him.

"Why look at me like that? You guys, let's eat too! Seungwoo-hyung, you should try it too. It's really delicious! The taste no less from my favorite restaurant dishes. It's a good thing to make Seungyoun your housekeeper!" he said cheerfully.

Slowly Seungwoo tried the food in front of him. Unconsciously, Seungyoun held his breath waiting for his boss's reaction to his cooking. He saw Seungwoo swallow his food.

"This is... not bad." 

Seungyoun breathed a sigh of relief.

"Eh?! It's just not bad ?! This is really good you know! Hyung doesn't have a good taste! ” said Byungchan irritably.

Seungwoo let the man say and continued eating. Seungyoun followed suit. It felt like it had been a long time since he had dinner with someone like this. It made him smile a little.

After Byungchan left, Seungwoo showed him the room Seungyoun was going to occupy. The room was bigger than the room he used to be. Plus he could see the Han River from the balcony. 

“This is the building and house entrance access card. Then this card is for shopping for your home and necessities. At the bottom of this building there is a mall, you can shop there. Any question?" 

"No, all quite clear." Seungyoun said.

"Okay." 

"Um, Seungwoo-ssi..." Seungwoo was about to leave the room but Seungyoun's call held him, he turned to look at the man. 

“That's… thank you… for everything…” said the younger man while bowing to the older one. 

"... Say that when you get what you want at Gungjung." said the man who then disappeared behind the closed door of the room. 

Seungyoun dropped onto the bed. He closed his eyes, took in as much oxygen as possible and then exhaled. His mind was turning back all of today's events. He prayed that he would find Evan soon and then he fell asleep.

The next day Seungyoun woke up almost late in the morning. Luckily Seungwoo just left his room when Seungyoun finished cooking breakfast. The young man was already wearing his uniform without a tie. 

"Morning, Seungwoo-ssi." Seungyoun smiled.

Seungwoo stared at him silently. The one being stared at was scratching the back of his ear that didn't itch, somehow he became nervous when Seungwoo looked at him like that. Finally he cleared his throat to break the silence, making Seungwoo wake up.

"Is something strange, Seungwoo-ssi?"

"Ah no... nothing..." Seungwoo turned his gaze to anywhere but Seungyoun's face.

“Do you want breakfast, Seungwoo-ssi? I made an omelette but if you want to eat something else, I'll make it. "

"No need, I'll eat." Han Seungwoo sat himself down and started breakfast with Seungyoun at the dining table. 

"After this, prepare yourself to enter the Gungjung. Wear the uniform in that brown bag. From today you will be a student of Gungjung. ”

Seungyoun immediately got up and took out the contents of the bag that was on the living room table. There is a complete set of uniforms with accessories such as shoes, bags and hats. But what made Seungyoun didn't understand was that the uniform was for female students. He gave Seungwoo a questioning look, who was still casually finishing his drink.

Seungyoun had not had time to ask, their house bell rang. A cute woman greeted Seungyoun warmly as soon as he opened the door. 

"Oh! You must be Seungyoun huh! Finally I can meet you! My name is Naeun, but you can call me Naeun-noona." said the woman enthusiastically as she shook Seungyoun's hands.

"Noona, please help him to get ready because soon we have to go to school." said Seungwoo who has been standing behind Seungyoun since sometime.

“Hi, Seungwoo! I'm not late, am I? "

"Not really."

"Okay, then, let me help get ready." He pulled Seungyoun's hand with joy while those who were pulled back and forth looked at Seungwoo asking for an explanation he didn't get.

Seungwoo looked at the watch on his left hand. They had thirty minutes to go to school. He moved from the sofa to Seungyoun's room which suddenly opened before he knocked on the door.

In front of him stood a person with long brown hair and a cute face with a blush on his cheeks. That person was wearing a Gungjung uniform; a white long-sleeved shirt, a khaki plaid skirt that stretched just above the knee, and a salmon colored ribbon around her neck. 

Anyone who saw it was fascinated. Including Seungwoo. If only that person hadn't grabbed him by the collar and brought his face closer. 

"Han Seungwoo, you bastard, you tricked me!?"

Yes, that cute person is Seungyoun.

.

.

.

.

.

<TBC>


End file.
